You Are My Whirpool
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Karena kamu, pusaran air untuk ku.
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Whirpool - Part 1

Cast:

~Yoon Se Mi

~Park Jung Su

#AUTHOR POV#

Angin laut mulai berhembus kencang menerpa wajah berparas tampan namun dingin itu. Dirinya sedang duduk di tepian pantai, sembari menatap laut dengan gelombang yang mulai tinggi saat malam. Menatap ke arah Matahari yang sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik dibalik ujung laut, dan Bulan menggantikan tempatnya. Tak lama setelah Matahari benar benar menghilang, dia bergegas bangun dari duduknya. Mendengus sejenak sembari membersihkan celananya dari pasir pasir pantai yang menempel, dan kemudian melangkah ke arah laut. Saat kaki nya sudah hampir separuh terbenam air laut, dia menoleh ke sekeliling, memastikan tak ada orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Lalu mengetuk pelan air laut dengan telunjuk nya sebanyak 3 kali.

"Choneun, Park Jung Su imnida."

Lalu, air laut itu perlahan naik ke badannya, dan menyelubungi punggungnya, untuk kemudian membentuk sepasang sayap berkristal air, dan namja itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

"Tugasku hari ini, selesai."

"Nah, ternyata dia di sini."

Jung Su menoleh dengan malas ke arah sumber suara, lalu buru buru bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidurnya. "Sunbae."

"Mencari mu sulit sekali, kemana saja kau?"

Jung Su hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Ada apa mencari ku?"

"Ketua mencari mu. Apalagi sih, ulah mu kali ini?"

Jung Su hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabnya sembari menghela napas. Lalu berjalan mengikuti senior nya menemui Sang Ketua.

#YOON SE MI#

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur. Satu jam kah? Dua jam kah? Dan siapa peduli? Pun ketika aku memutuskan untuk menghilang pun, tak akan ada yang mencari ku. Dan aku tak perlu repot repot menghilang. Aku justru ingin merepotkan orang lain karena kehadiran ku. Itulah tujuan utamaku hidup. Merepotkan orang lain. Terutama Appa.

Aku masih enggan membuka mata. Walaupun daun daun yang menguning, jatuh bersamaan mengenai wajahku. Aku tidak terganggu, justru menurutku itu membantu. Menutupi wajahku agar tidak ketahuan saat membolos sekolah. Karena, yah… di sekolah juga bukan tempat yang selalu damai dan nyaman, bukan?

Terserah lah. Aku bukan gadis baik, dan sangat jauh dari kata teladan. Untuk itu, aku meminta maaf pada Eomma yang sudah susah payah melahirkan ku. Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini hasilnya, jika Eomma masih bersamaku. Apapun itu, bukan tipe ku untuk menyesal. Seorang Yoon Se Mi tidak pernah menyesal. Bahkan saat mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap keluarga ku sendiri.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Whirpool - Part 2

Cast:

~Yoon Se Mi

~Park Jung Su

~Kim Hee Chul

#AUTHOR POV#

Jung Su memasuki kelas dengan langkah cueknya, dan segera di sambut oleh gumam kekaguman dari para yeoja, dan teriakan gaduh dari para namja, tatkala Seonsaengnim mereka memanggil Jung Su untuk memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru di kelas itu.

"Choneun, Park Jung Su imnida."

"Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di kursi sebelah Se Mi," Seonsaengnim kebingungan sejenak, "Dimana Se Mi? Dia bolos lagi?"

Seluruh kelas hening seketika, dan Seonsaengnim hanya menghela napas. "Silakan kamu duduk di tempat mu yang tadi saya tunjukkan. Dan yang lain, buka buku pelajaran kalian."

Jung Su menyeringai kecil sembari berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. "Ketua memang selalu tahu apa kesukaanku."

Yeoja itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ungu gelap, berjalan dengan langkah tenang memasuki kelas nya. Dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Lalu dengan berkacak pinggang, dia menghampiri meja yang bersebelahan dengan meja nya yang ternyata sudah memiliki penghuni baru. Dengan tenang, dia mengetuk meja itu, dimana pemilik nya tengah tidur sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

"Anak baru, siapa nama mu?"

Jung Su terbangun. Menoleh ke arahnya. "Meja mu di sana. Ini meja ku."

Se Mi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa nama mu?"

Jung Su tersenyum samar. "Jung Su."

"Oke." Dan Se Mi duduk di meja yang memang tepat bersebelahan dengan Jung Su. "Se Mi."

"God Bless You, Yoon Se Mi."

Se Mi menoleh ke arah Jung Su. "Apa?"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, ku bilang."

Se Mi mengerutkan kening. "Bukan itu yang tadi ku dengar."

"Mungkin kamu kurang perhatian."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Ku bilang, kamu kurang memperhatikan. Ada apa dengan pendengaran mu itu?"

Se Mi mendengus kesal. "Anak baru, jangan mencoba mempermainkan ku."

"Aku justru pelindung mu, bodoh."

Kali ini, Se Mi tidak membalas apapun lagi. Dia tahu Jung Su akan mengalihkan kata katanya lagi jika dia mencoba menegaskan. Telinga nya tidak rusak dari tadi, dan dia mendengar seluruh kata kata Jung Su sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sebelumnya dia berpikir kalau dia hanya salah dengar, tapi ternyata, Jung Su justru mengganti kata kata lagi yang terdengar sama, dan dia akan terjebak 3 kali. Tidak. 2 kali saja sudah memalukan. Dan dia tidak akan mengulang itu untuk ketiga kali nya.

"Mulai mendengar sesuatu yang sebelum nya tidak terdengar?" ledek Jung Su, yang hanya di balas oleh lirikan mata Se Mi.

"Sesuka ku."

Jung Su mengangkat bahu, dan kembali menelungkupkan tangan dan membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Cih."

"Yoon Se Mi!"

Se Mi menoleh ke belakang. "Kim Hee Chul."

Hee Chul menghampiri Se Mi. "Aboji menyuruh ku untuk meminta mu pulang. Eomma ulang tahun."

Se Mi hanya menatap namja berkulit putih yang ada di hadapannya itu. Menatapnya dengan sinis. "Kalau begitu, pulang lah."

"Kau juga harus pulang."

"Apa dia Eomma ku? Apa dia yang melahirkan ku?"

"Yaa! Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kenyataan, Kim Hee Chul-ssi."

Lalu Se Mi meninggalkan Hee Chul dengan langkah angkuh. Dan membuat Hee Chul hanya bisa mengumpat adik tiri nya itu tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya. Mereka memang tidak dekat. Terlebih, seorang Yoon Se Mi bahkan memilih untuk pergi dari rumah, dan pulang hanya untuk meminta uang jika uang nya habis. Hee Chul bahkan tidak mengerti, mengapa Se Mi begitu membenci Appa tirinya, hanya karena menikah lagi dengan Eomma nya. Padahal, menurut nya, Eomma dan Appa tiri nya yang sekarang terlihat baik dan tentu saja, Eomma nya tidak pernah memiliki maksud buruk, saat menikah lagi dengan Appa tiri nya itu. Lagipula, dia memang tidak pernah melarang Eomma nya berhubungan dengan siapapun, selama itu baik menurutnya. Lantas, mengapa Yoon Se Mi tidak seperti itu? Apa menurutnya, Appa nya tidak menikahi seorang wanita yang baik? Apa yang dia telah tahu sesuatu sampai menganggap Eomma nya tidak baik?

Hee Chul memilih tidak mempedulikan nya. Itu bukan urusannya.

Jung Su sedang duduk di tepian atap sekolah, saat Se Mi menghampirinya. "Kau bolos."

"Dan kau mengikuti ku," timpal Jung Su santai, kaki nya sedang mengayun ringan.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya kebetulan di sini."

"Penyangkalan hanya akan membuat mu terlihat lemah, Nona."

Se Mi mengikuti Jung Su duduk di tepian atap. "Begitukah?"

Jung Su mengangguk sekali. "Bukankah kau tidak mau terlihat lemah?"

Se Mi menatap Jung Su dengan heran, bercampur takjub, tapi lalu memandang ke arah depan lagi. "Apa aku terlihat begitu jelas oleh mu?"

Jung Su terkikik geli. "Kau di samping ku. Apa aku harus berpura pura tidak melihat mu?"

"Cih. Tidak lucu."

"Apa tampang ku terlihat seperti sedang melucu?"

"Tampang mu seperti sedang menertawakan ku."

"Aku memang menertawakan mu," sahut Jung Su, lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Se Mi, menyadari bahwa Jung Su sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu tentang ku?"

Se Mi terpana beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan Jung Su. "Apa?"

"Aku tanya, bagaimana perasaan mu tentang ku?"

"Molla," Se Mi menjawab separuh menerawang. Pandangannya menatap hamparan langit yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya. "Kamu seolah datang dari sana, dan membuat ku bingung. Seolah kau tahu tentang ku seluruhnya, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenal mu," Se Mi menoleh ke arah Jung Su, "tapi kenapa aku merasa kita pernah begitu sangat dekat?"

"Jangan pikirkan. Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Anggap aku tak pernah bertanya," ujar Jung Su pelan. "Itu hanya akan membuat mu bingung."

*FLASHBACK*

"Sayang sekali, namun ini sudah peraturan. Dan kami tidak membuat peraturan untuk di langgar. Kau harus menerima hukumannya."

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon, Ketua. Sunbae, tolong bantu aku menjelaskan."

Si Won menggeleng perlahan. "Dia memang bersalah, Jung Su."

"Gwaenchana, Oppa," yeoja itu perlahan turun dan bersimpuh di lantai. Sayap sayap putih dengan semburat ungu di pangkalnya itu mulai luruh secara perlahan. Yeoja itu menangis tanpa suara. Sayap itu merupakan bagian dari dirinya. Jika luruh, itu sama saja dengan menguliti dirinya secara paksa, dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Namun dia tidak menjerit sedikitpun. Hanya airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Menimbulkan perasaan sakit saat melihatnya. "Ini salahku…"

"Tidak! Se Mi-ya!"

Se Mi mulai memudar, seiring dengan sayap sayap nya yang luruh dan terbakar begitu menyentuh lantai. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu, Oppa…"

To Be Continued


End file.
